


“It’s snowing!”

by Shinyo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 2-a, 2nd years, Chaos, Classrooms, Comedy, If these 5 were in the same class, Maya is done, Notes, Yukina is tired, everyone is insane, fleeting, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyo/pseuds/Shinyo
Summary: Yukina, Maya, Kaoru, Hina, and Lisa are in the same class for their 2nd year instead.  Fleeting and boppin’ incidents.hi
Kudos: 20





	“It’s snowing!”

On this fine day in the class of Haneoka 2-A, everything was normal.

Hina was currently passing notes around the class saying “it’s snowing!”, causing people to look out the window and be confused when it wasn’t. Hina’s eyes were bulging out and trying so hard not to laugh that her eyes were watering. “What a boppin’ note!” she thought.

When the note got to Kaoru, she thought, “Ah, how fleeting! The non-existent snow is a contrast to the ever-present feelings these little kittens have for me!” The note also said “pass 2 next person” in some messy handwriting, so Kaoru put it on Yukina’s desk. 

Yukina’s seat was right next to a window, so she was currently lazily absorbing some sunlight. Yukina opened the note, saw the words “it’s snowing” and looked very confused. She was too tired to look out the window, though. So the note was passed to Lisa. 

Lisa saw the note, looked outside, and barely held back laughter like Hina. Stifling a giggle behind her hand, she wrote something else on the note. “I C U P” and almost died of laughter right there. Lisa gave the note to Maya, intensely watching her to see her reaction.

Maya wanted to just curl up in a small space right now, she had so much work to do. When a slip of paper was put on her desk by an Imai Lisa who looked like she was on some sort of drug, she wondered if she was hallucinating. Maya confusedly opened the crumpled paper, only to see the words “it’s snowing!” when it wasn’t. Maya shrugged and looked below that on the paper, and she almost fell out of her chair. “I C U P”. 

Was that Hina?! That wasn’t her handwriting... Maya pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating, and muttered an OW when it did nothing.

Maya passed on the note and contemplated her life choices. It had started to make its third trip around the class. The noises of held in laughter from pretty much the whole class were not helping.

“What is going on?” the teacher snapped, “Everyone is so distracted today! Oh...There’s a note.” The teacher put her hand to her face and put on a weary deadpan expression. She sighed. High schoolers these days are insane... She took the note from one of the kids and read it. Complete silence filled the room.

The teacher looked at the window, causing the entire class to lose it. Yukina was still trying to sleep, Kaoru was still thinking about how much everyone loved her, and Maya just sighed and started to let out a few crazy laughs.

“First of all, it is not snowing! And what is ‘I C U P’- hey!” the teacher groaned at the words the letters sounded like. And then, she started laughing with a crazy expression. “Whatever, it’s lunchtime.” The teacher sat down and facepalmed the biggest facepalm of her life. 

“That was such a boppin’ class, right?!” Hina jumped around, hyper.  
“Yeah, it was quite, uh... fleeting.” Maya replied with her awkward laugh.  
“FLEETING INDEED!” Kaoru jumped out of nowhere.

And so, that was a normal day in the class of 2-A. Beware of Hina. Do not fleet near Kaoru. And most of all, do not go near Hina, Yukina, Kaoru, Lisa, and Maya when they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this  
> these 5 could cause major damage together  
> most of all
> 
> I C U P


End file.
